


The Wind Down

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They care take of each other.





	The Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31. Aftercare

                Sunstreaker onlined his optics and was greeted with the wet tile of their washracks an inch away from his nasal ridge. He blinked a few times to make sure his visual sensors were working, but no, he was definitely in the washracks. Which was odd, because the last thing he remembered was helplessly whining around the denta he had sunk into his wrist as a blinding overload swept through him.

                Familiar hands slid around his waist and the tension which had been creeping into his limbs dissipated. He followed the gentle tug of the hands and turned around to look at his twin. Sideswipe was staring at him, optics considering.

                “How’re you doing there, love?” Sideswipe asked. His armor was speckled with water, but the overhead spigot wasn’t running. When Sunstreaker glanced down at himself, he realized that he too had droplets of water on his plating.

                “Did we shower?” Sunstreaker asked, furrowing his forehelm in confusion.

                Sideswipe reached up and cupped the side of Sunstreaker’s face, tilting his head this way and that. After a moment he gently patted Sunstreaker’s cheek and released him.

                “Yup. Or rather I washed the both of us. Don’t remember much, do you?” Sideswipe asked as he curled his body around the edge of the ‘racks and grabbed a towel. He started wiping Sunsteaker down with long, steady strokes, wicking away the excess moisture.

                “I don’t remember walking in here. Or the rinsing,” Sunstreaker admitted. He hazily thought about helping but he was actually pretty content in letting Sideswipe finish. His brother was doing a tolerable job and Sunstreaker was tired.

                “You didn’t miss much. Once you came, I let you rest for a bit. You’ve been non-verbal up to just a minute ago, but very agreeable. It didn’t take much to get you up and walking,” Sideswipe said matter-of-factly. “Anything hurt?”

                Sunstreaker took stock. His valve was sore, but that was to be expected considering Sideswipe had been fisting him. It was more of a pleasant ache than anything. Other than that, there was just the normal full body buzz of a strong overload. Multiple strong overloads, actually.

                He shook his head. “Valve feels the way I would expect it too.”

                “Good. I didn’t see any energon and nothing felt rough as far as I could tell,” Sideswipe said, indicating that he had palpated Sunstreaker’s valve after he had passed out.

                Sideswipe finished up drying off Sunstreaker and then moved onto himself. He was far more perfunctory with his own armor than with Sunstreaker’s, but at this point, all Sunstreaker cared about was that Sideswipe wasn’t sopping wet.

                “Give me a second,” Sideswipe said, gently pushing Sunstreaker back as he started to lean into his twin. Sunstreaker made a disgruntled noise, wanting the comforting press of his brother’s plating against his. He stepped back though, fidgeting in place as Sideswipe toweled down his legs and tossed the cloth in the dirty pile. “Come on, then.”

                He took Sunstreaker’s wrist and led him out into their living area. Sunstreaker followed docilely and waited while Sideswipe laid down on the couch lengthwise, reclining against one end. Then Sunstreaker clambered on top of him, snuggling down with a sigh. He rested his head on Sideswipe’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his twin’s throat when Sideswipe started to stroke the top of his helm.

                “Next episode?” Sunstreaker suggested. They were working their way through Friends and it was a perfect show for just sitting back and zoning out to.

                “Sure,” Sideswipe said agreeably. He queued it up and turned the volume on low. “Want your blanket?”

                Sunstreaker blindly reached up and pulled it down off the back of the couch. He haphazardly threw it over himself, optics closing in pleasure as it immediately began trapping the heat their frames put off. It helped ease the residual ache in his cables and wires from where he had tensed up during his overloads.

                Speaking of…

                “Did you overload?” Sunstreaker asked, his fingers tracing idle patterns into Sideswipe’s hood.

                “Mm, no. I was focused on other things,” Sideswipe said.

                Meaning he had been so intent on overloading Sunstreaker and cleaning him up that Sideswipe hadn’t taken any time to himself. He did that sometimes… go so into his role that he completely ignored his own body’s desires, especially if they weren’t integral to the scene.

                Sunstreaker started squirming, getting up onto his knees and scooting down Sideswipe’s body. “Open up,” he said, lightly knocking against Sideswipe’s warm panel with one knuckle.

                “Sunny, c’mon, it’s fine,” Sideswipe protested, trying to grip his shoulder and pull him back up. “You don’t have to…”

                “I know I don’t. But I want to. Give me something to suck on, Sides. Please?” Sunstreaker asked. He tilted his head to the side just so, widening his optics a little. Over the years, he’d learned from the master (Sideswipe) that one didn’t have to get dramatic. Just a slight shift in the expression to evocate innocence and _want_.

                Sideswipe sighed, slowly leaning back against the couch arm. “… are you sure? I don’t want you slipping out of your headspace before you really have to.”

                Sunstreaker gave him a Look. They both knew that servicing someone was one of the easiest ways for Sunstreaker to _get_ into a headspace. Sideswipe just didn’t want to admit that he was still horribly revved up.

                Sighing again, he spread his thighs a bit, letting his panel slide aside. Almost immediately, his spike slid out of its sheath, nearly completely pressurized. Sunstreaker winced internally; it probably hadn’t been pleasant to force it down so he could close his cover.

                “Ok, fine, but… frag!”

                Sideswipe moaned as Sunstreaker bent down and took in Sideswipe’s spike to the hilt. His hands came up to cradle the sides of Sunstreaker’s helm, thumbs rubbing feverishly over the uppermost vent flaps. Sunstreaker swallowed several times, letting the tubing of his intake flex around the throbbing firmness stretching its limits.

                “God... _fuck_ , that’s good,” Sideswipe muttered, hips bucking up a little when Sunstreaker drew off. Sunstreaker let him thrust into his mouth a few times before pinning his twin’s hips and sliding back down. The next time he drew back, he kept only the head in his mouth, suckling gently. He swirled his glossa around, hand coming up to steady the base so Sunstreaker could lick over the weeping slit as if it were an energon treat.

                Sunstreaker hummed when Sideswipe’s engine hiccupped and then revved loudly. Sideswipe was already close, probably had been riding the edge for most of the session. Well, Sunstreaker didn’t plan on drawing things out. He used every trick he’d learned, every bit of knowledge of what would drive Sideswipe crazy.

                Another thirty seconds and Sideswipe started babbling, hips rocking urgently. Sharp digit tips dug into the plating of Sunstreaker’s helm, but he didn’t mind. It always felt good to reduce Sideswipe, the Sideswipe who was always so controlled during sessions, to a bundle of writhing need. So Sunstreaker licked and sucked and mercilessly drove his twin right over the edge and straight into overload.

                At the last moment, Sideswipe batted at Sunstreaker’s shoulder, crying out about coming, but Sunstreaker didn’t pull off. He took in every drop of Sideswipe’s spill, none of it escaping his eager glossa. He kept lapping at the spike until Sideswipe started to twitch his hips away in oversensitivity. Sunstreaker then turned to soft kisses and nuzzles as Sideswipe’s spike slowly sunk back into its sheath. After giving the housing edges one last lick, Sunstreaker straightened. Stretching out the kink in his neck, he dropped back down on top of Sideswipe’s heaving frame.

                “… thank you,” Sunstreaker whispered against Sideswipe’s lips. Sideswipe turned his head and kissed him sloppily, still shivering with the aftershocks.

                “…think I should be… thanking _you_ …” Sideswipe pointed out, flinging an arm over Sunstreaker’s shoulders and tugging him closer. “You ok?”

                “I’m great,” Sunstreaker said honestly.  

                The taste of Sideswipe lingered in Sunstreaker’s mouth and their frames were touching from head to toe. Sunstreaker was surrounded by his twin in all the best ways. It was _perfect_.

                “Think we missed most of the episode,” Sideswipe pointed out.

                Sunstreaker took in a draught of air and then ex-vented it, feeling his frame relax completely. He slid down enough so he could press his face against Sideswipe’s neck once more and shrugged.

                “Restart it,” he suggested.

                Sideswipe did, but Sunstreaker ended up missing it again. In less than five minutes, he had slipped into recharge, held snug and secure against his brother.

 

~ End


End file.
